The Life and Story of Rose McNair
by kgeesy
Summary: The story of Rose McNair, the firstborn daughter of May and Drew! Contestshipping and other couples with made up characters! Rated T for swearing, violence, weapons, some sensuality, and references to drugs, acohol, smoking and other suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Oh my gosh, I've been waiting so long to put up this story!

Rose: AND IT'S ALL ABOUT ME!!

Me: Si Senorita.

Rose: ……

Me: What?

Rose: You're going to make me do the disclaimer! –twitches-

Me: Of course not! I'll make Drew do it.

Drew: FINE. Saga doesn't own Pokémon. She only owns Rose, Aaron, Martin, and the fact that Gardenia is daughter to Ash and Misty. Sandie, Rosaline and Alicia belong to Sesshy's Little Contestshipper. Amy belongs to Pikachu35. Enjoy the story.

The Life and Story of Rose McNair

Rose McNair, 16, dropped her backpack down, kicked off her muddy Vans, then flopped down on her bed and screamed. What a shitty day! First, she missed the bus, and had to walk to school in the pouring rain. As a result, her brand new Vans, which she had saved up for and worked double hours at Party City to get, were destroyed. Then, she got herself a detention when she showed up late without her Algebra homework. After that, she got a quiz of Act III of Romeo and Juliet, which she forgot to read the night before! To top it all off, her sister, Sandie, decided to almost smash her baby egg by dropping it off the topmost bleachers of the football field. Lucky for Rose, the baby landed on the soft grass rather than concrete.

Rose held a hand to her stomach. She had forgotten her lunch money this morning. So, she rolled over and grabbed a bag of her "Emo Snacks" as she called them. They were a mix of her favorite snack foods, sealed in a Ziploc bag. She always kept some on hand in case she felt all emo. Rose grabbed a Reese's cup, some caramel corn, and a couple cheetos, then stuffed them in her mouth. Ah, she loved that cheesy, chocolate taste. As Rose ate some more of her snack, she thought of the driver's test she had taken today. Unfortunately, she had flunked. Of course, Sandie had passed and was already at the Honda dealership by the time the bus dropped Rose off at home. At least Rose had time to concoct an excuse to tell her parents. Mom was easy-give her a sob story and she doesn't mind. Her Dad was the difficult one. He expected perfection, but hopefully Mom could soften him up.

Later…

"Come ON, Dad! It was just a stupid driver's test!" Dad was home.

"Rose, unless you plan to spend your life flagging down taxis and riding buses, you need to pass your driver's test. To do that, you need practice. Take your Mother's car and go with Sandie. Make sure she has her license!" Rose glared over at Sandie. She couldn't understand how her sister could be so…perfect. So, Rose climbed into the driver's seat of her Mom's Saturn van. Sandie climbed in beside her.

"Drive." Sandie yawned.

As Rose jammed the key into the ignition, her favorite country song (in fact, the ONLY country song she liked), Up! By Shania Twain, came on.

"Oh, no! We aren't listening to that hillbilly crap!" Sandie said. She changed the station to 104.1 and the song Love Song by Sara Bareilles came on instead.

"This overplayed shit isn't any better!" Rose exclaimed. They wrestled with the radio for a while until their Mom came out and threatened to put in Amy's Hannah Montana CD in if they wouldn't stop. Both girls immediately stopped, leaving it on the Shawn Hannity show. Rose swerved out of the driveway. When she drove back in a few minutes later, Sandie was holding on for dear life.

"Holy sh-" Sandie began.

"WHOO! That was one hell of a ride!" Rose yelled.

"Shut up bitch! You could've killed me with that kind of driving!" Sandie scowled.

Rose grinned "All the better."

At least it was Friday and there was no school tomorrow. Rose decided to hit the club. Sandie reluctantly dropped her off at Hot Spot, the local club. As Rose walked in, she had no idea that her simple life was about to take a dramatic turn.

END OF CHAPTER

Me: Hehe….I love how it dramatically ends.

Rose: Yeah…..you really leave the audience hanging.

Gardenia: READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ohhh this is the best part!

Martin: Not the best part, just an important part.

Me: Martin.

Martin: What?

Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER OR FEAR ME!

Martin O.o SAGA OWNS ONLY WHAT WE SAID SHE OWNED IN THE FIRST CHAPPIE!

Chapter 2

Rose stepped in, the music blaring in her ears. Everybody was dancing to the Jolteon Jump. Thirsty, Rose immediately grabbed a Big Red (her favorite) and popped the tab off. As she took a swig, the song ended and the song Paralyzer came on. Rose was thinking about getting up for this one when something caught her eye. She turned around…

Her jaw dropped. Standing nearby was the most gorgeous boy Rose had ever laid eyes on. Everything faded away. Someone bumped Rose on the arm she had gotten a flu shot on the other day, which was already throbbing in pain. Rose didn't notice. All she saw was the boy. She felt as light as air at the sight of him. He turned around and caught her staring. Rose blushed bright red and promptly turned around. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the boy approaching her.

"Hey." He said. "Been here before?"

Blushing, Rose stuttered, "Oh…err…yea…"

"So what's your name?" He asked, flashing her a dazzling smile. For a moment, Rose freaked out. _Is he flirting?_ Rose never thought such a thing could happen, since she was immediately defined as goth or emo at school.

"Rose…ya know….like the flowers…" She said, and then mentally kicked herself for such an idiotic reply.

Aaron laughed and said, "Ok, Rose. Hey, how about you give me your number and I'll call you."

Rose fumbled for her old beat-up cell phone and exchanged phone numbers with him.

"By the way," he added, pocketing his phone, "Where do you go to school?"

Rose's heart skipped a beat. "Jubilife High…."

"Great! I just moved to the neighborhood, and that's where I'm going to go to school!" Aaron said. He calmly turned and exited out the front doors.

Rose nearly fainted. Her night just wasn't the same afterward. She couldn't get to sleep for hours after she got home.

Me: Huzzah!

Martin: ....

Rose: ....

Gardenia: Whoot?

Me: You're the only one who is happy? TT-TT

Rose: OOOOOH YOU UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER!!! SO AMAZING!

Me: Yes as a matter of fact, it is amazing -.-

Martin: -mutters- No it's not...

Me: WHAT? Martin you are so fuckin dead!

Martin: O.o -runs away-

Me: -Chases after-

Gardenia: LOL, poor Martin.

Rose: Well peoples, I'll say it on Saga's behalf. Read and Review or you shall become mince meat! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: What's going to happen in Rose's life with Aaron in the picture?

Martin: I don't know, tell us. -.-

Me: SHUT UP!

Martin: WELL I DON'T HAVE TO READ THE STORY! I LIVED IT! I-

Rose: -elbows Martin- Shut it! Don't ruin it for the audience!

Me: Yea, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Martin: -.- You love giving people reasons to do the disclaimer, don't you?

Me: Yeppers! NOW DO THE –censor- DISCLAIMER!

Martin: O-o ok…Saga only owns me Rose, Aaron, and the fact that Gardenia is Ash and Misty's daughter. Sandie, Rosaline and Alicia belongs to Sesshy's Little Contestshipper and Amy belongs to Pikachu35. The other characters all belong to the rightful creator of Pokémon.

Chapter 3

Rose yawned and stretched. She smiled as she remembered it was Saturday. Suddenly remembering the night before, she froze midstretch. _That boy-Aaron, he's transferring to my school!_ In her shock, Rose fell out of her bed and hit her head on her nightstand. She rubbed the bump on her head and wondered if he would remember her. Maybe he wouldn't even be at her school. Maybe it was all a mean joke. Rose was freaked out at the very thought of having to see him everyday and try not to make a fool out of herself. "I'll just see what happens on Monday." She said to herself, shuddering at the thought of returning to the torture chamber that some people called High School.

She hopped up and quickly pulled on a Hot Topic shirt with Gir on the front, and a pair of purple jeans. Then she quickly stepped into the bathroom and brushed out her hair, which had become a tangled ball of fluff overnight. She brushed her teeth next, and put on her usual smoky black eyewear. Finally, she tied her signature bandana, with a purple pokéball design on it, on her head.

She went downstairs after that, where the rest of her family had just sat down to eat breakfast. Rose silently sat down at the table and surveyed her plate. "Pancakes. What's the special occasion?" Rose asked, sarcasm laced into her voice as usual. Her mom seemed offended. "Can't I make something special to eat on occasion without all these smart comments?" "Well it IS true, May." Rose's father admitted, flicking a loose strand of hair away from his face. "I can't remember the last time I ate anything for breakfast that wasn't coffee and cereal." Their mother sat back huffily in her seat. "I see. Well I won't disappoint you tomorrow." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rose was starved either way. She grabbed a bottle of Mrs. Butterworth's maple syrup and drenched the pancakes. "Good god Rose, think you got enough syrup?" Her younger sister Rosaline asked. Rose stopped pouring and looked at her plate satisfactorily. "Yes." She answered coolly, setting down the bottle. She picked up her fork and finished off her food in a matter of minutes. After rinsing off her dishes, she went upstairs and grabbed her cell phone. She couldn't wait to call her best friend, Gardenia, and tell her what happened.

"NO WAY!" Gardenia shrieked on the other end of the line. Rose winced and rubbed her ear. "Yes Gar! Please stop screaming. You nearly busted my eardrum!" "Sorry." Gardenia apologized. "I just couldn't help it. You _have_ to tell Martin!" "Umm, Gar, he's not going to want to listen to me ramble on about girly stuff like that. He's a GUY." Rose replied, talking about her other friend Martin. "Well he'll just have to suffer it. He's endured us everyday during lunch, and THAT'S something." Gardenia said. Rose sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to you later, Gar." Rose hung up and called Martin, who was one of her Fav 5's. "Hello?" A voice picked up on the other line. "Hey Martin. I have some girl talk, so brace yourself." Rose replied, knowing that her friends always recognized her voice.

"Gardenia made you, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Fine. I'm listening."

"Well, I met this cute guy at the club and he asked me for his number and I found out he's transferring to JHS." Rose couldn't help getting a little excited tell Martin about the other night.

"Oh…that's OK, I guess. Hey, I gotta go, OK? I'll talk to you later." Martin closed his phone. "If only she knew…" he rolled over and glanced at the picture on his nightstand. Even though himself Rose and Gardenia were all in the picture, he couldn't stop gazing at the girl with the beautiful sapphire eyes.

Me: OH NOES A TANGLED LOVE TRIANGLE!!!

Rose: Erm, no comment.

Gardenia: Rose has trouble restraining from spoiling the story.

Martin: I REMEMBER THAT CALL, TOO!

Me: I'm not surprised.

Martin: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

Me: Well it's the-

Gardenia: -covers mouth- No ruining the story!

Me: MRPH MRPH MRPH!

Rose: I think that's muffled Kenny-speak for read and review! OH WELL YOU HEARD THE AUTHOR! –does caramelldansen- SEE YA SUCKERS NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
